The present invention relates to a device for mounting a driving robot of a motor vehicle, utilizing, for anchoring purposes, the seat tracks of the driver's seat.
Driving robots serve to simulate the actions that would be performed by a driver in the operation of a motor vehicle in such a way that elements for operating the pedals, and optionally also turning the steering wheel, are actuated via one or more motors. The units that are required for this are disposed, as a rule, on or in the region of the driver's seat of the motor vehicle and must be securely anchored there to be able to carry out the driving actions to be controlled.
To achieve this anchoring, use can be made of the floor, the dashboard and the driver's seat, to which the driving robot is attachable by auxiliary means.
Devices are known in which anchoring of a driving robot is accomplished with the aid of the seat tracks of the driver's seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,034 discloses, referring particularly to FIG. 15, a device in which supporting rods are held by means of belts across the driver's seat. The lower ends of the belts hook over the seat tracks, which requires, however, that the seat tracks be designed accordingly. A secure horizontal anchoring is not possible with this solution.
JP-2005003591 A discloses a frame on which actuation elements for the foot pedals of the motor vehicle are flexibly arrangeable. This frame can be locked in place by means of bolt connections in suitable bores of the two driver's seat tracks. This solution, too, requires a precise adaptation to the specific design of the seat tracks, which serve as the sole mounting means. Devices for actuation of the steering wheel (steering robots) cannot be securely attached with this anchoring method.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,593, discloses a driving robot that is supported on the floor and rigidly secured overall relative to the lower edge of the dashboard for anchoring purposes.